Myth Nantar
| capital = | area = Sea of Fallen Stars | size = Metropolis | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Sea elves, Surface elves | religion = | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 1,900 | popyear1 = 1369 | population2 = 35,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | source = | page = }} Myth Nantar (the City of Destinies) was an underwater city about 56-64km (35-40 miles) west of the Whamite Isles, and about 64km northwest of Voalidru. The city contained a mythal, a magical protective barrier. After the Spellplague the Sea of Fallen Stars receded and part of the city was exposed to air. As of 1369 DR, the city glowed slightly when seen from a distance, and coral has grown everywhere within, seen by its inhabitants as a beautiful effect, but three quarters of the city was covered either with coral or reef. As of 1369 DR, Myth Nantar had 1,900 permanent residents of many different races. Law As of 1369 DR, the Dukars operated the legal system in Myth Nantar, although there was no written legal system at this time. The laws were similar to other elven realms such as Myth Drannor. Crime was punishable by the Dukars and their judge, Qos. Lesser offences might have commanded a labour-based punishment, usually involving clearing reef or coral, but serious offences were punished with banishment or death. Government The city was ruled in 1369 DR by the Nantarn Council, at which time there were nine members, although they claimed there to be twelve seats. At that time, a serious concern within the council was that some members put forward their most prominent leaders for the council seats, while others did not make the effort, leading some to believe these members were not taking their roles on the council seriously. Architecture Being an underwater city, the buildings in Myth Nantar did not require stairs. Access to upper floors was through trapdoors or simply through holes left for this purpose. There was also little need for ground-level infrastructure such as roads, as it was simply possible to swim from place to place. Glass windows were not common except on the grandest structures. Most buildings had shutters that could be pulled for extra privacy. Since small objects can easily be carried away by water currents, almost everything in a building would have been stored inside a chest or container of some kind. Quarters The city was split into quarters by major 10m-wide (30ft) roads running north, south, east and west, from the city's centre, at the Fire Fountain. These roads, Chamal Avenue, Hmur's Way, Maalirn's Walk, and the Street of Ser-Ukcal, were paved in coral and formed mosaics. Dukar Quarter The northwest quarter of the city was Dukar Quarter, and it was nestled against Mount Halaath. It contained the Dukam Academy, the Keep of Seven Spires, and the Palace of Ienaron. Elves' Quarter The northeast quarter of the city was the Elves' Quarter, containing structures such as libraries, palaces and villas, as well as the temples to Deep Sashelas and Trishina, and a park with adjoining villa which was a kind of mage school. Law Quarter The southwest quarter of the city was Law Quarter and contained taller buildings than elsewhere, some of which were used by the Nantarn Alliance. Trade Quarter The southeast quarter of the city was the Trade Quarter and contained the Stadium of Tavynos and Seven Temples Square. The areas underneath the stadium were converted for use as hospitals and housing after the Twelfth Serôs War displaced many merfolk from Voalidru and other places. Locations Two reefs bordered Myth Nantar, forming its ecosystem. The Dukam Reef was a cryscoral reef, and home to the Dukar paragon Qos. Three Gates Reef was 30m (100ft) tall and surrounded the city on three sides, with arches (gates) to allow entry and exit. As of 1369 DR, some of the floors of some structures had fallen away, revealing access to elven and Dukar tombs. There were also stories that the undercity could grant access to the Great Dungeons of the Merynths, the rulers of Aryselmalyr. Mythal The mythal was created over 2,000 years prior to 1369 DR. As of 1369 DR the mythal in the city was in good working order, operating out to a 5km (3 mile) radius around the Fire Fountain at the city's centre, except that the top of the mythal stopped 20m (60ft) from the surface of the sea, which was about 100m (300ft) above the top of the city. The mythal had certain powers which included the production of water that was breathable to both air- and water-breathing creatures. The water still behaved as water, so it was still necessary to swim. The effect would slowly transform air-breathing creatures, over the course of a month or so, into water-breathing creatures, with gills developing on the creature's neck, although upon leaving the water, the creature was able to switch back to breathing air immediately. The mythal was also able to grant strength and vitality enhancements to any Tel'Quessir (elves) while within it. Also, the mythal granted, to all within it, protection from cold temperatures, enhanced underwater vision, immediate staunching of all wounds, ability to "fly" through the water, and negation of the usual slowed effects of moving underwater. The mythal magically prevented the entry of doppelgangers, drow, illithids. ixitxachitl, koalinth, merrow, seawolves and vodyanoi into the city. The mythal has the ability to cure disease for anyone living within it, is able to cause falling wood (such as from shipwrecks) to sink more slowly and glow, and can render whales and dolphins immaterial if they emit a squeal when coming in contact with it. Discrepancies Although the map on Sea of Fallen Stars p.171 shows the four main roads to the centre of the city as Chamal Avenue, Maalirn's Walk, Promenade of Kupav, and Street of Ser-Ukcal, the textual descriptions on p.173 differ. For example, p.173 states that the road leading from the west to Fire Fountain is Hmur's Way, but the map does not agree. The text locations have been used in this article, not those indicated on the map. References Category:Cities Category:Underwater locations Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Serôs Category:Locations on the Sea of Fallen Stars Category:Locations in Interior Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Underwater settlements